1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat pump for supplying vapor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operation control for a steam generator or boiler is performed when steam is supplied to factories or the like. JP-A-2002-195508 discloses such operation control, i.e., a technique for controlling steam pressure and steam flow through burn control of the boiler and a technique for maintaining a boiler water level at a set value through feed pump control.